The True Witch
by herblackheartisbleeding
Summary: Silver ran. She ran from Bon Temps. She ran from the vampires that most likely would want her dead. She thought she was safe, until he showed up in her new town.
1. Deadly Reunion

Being forced out of your home town because someone you thought you could trust put your life in danger. It's the worst feeling in the world.

Three months ago Marnie raised her bird from the dead. That was what started her heartless slaughtering.

Seemed so small, an action that shouldn't lead to such anarchy. But, that's what happened.

The events that followed turned my world upside down. Vampires found out that we were practicing necromancy.

One of them came, Marnie cursed him. The shit began at an enormously fast pace after that.

Antonia was supposed to be the one behind all of the evil things that were happening. But it was really Marnie, using her powers to hurt and murder innocent people.

As soon as I could get away, I did. I got as far as I could from Bon Temps.

That brought me to Conway, South Carolina. There was no contact from Louisiana whatsoever for three months and 6 days. I thought I was untraceable, until he found me…

The wind blew my hair around my face as walked down the silent streets of downtown Conway.

As I inched closer to the small bistro I worked at, I felt eyes on me. It was something I was good for, I knew when someone was looking at me.

"Oh hey Silver." Anna bumped into me as I got to the back door of the bistro.

"Anna, god, you scared me." I sighed and went by her into the kitchen.

As I worked, the feeling of being watched increased. It was only when he walked in that I realized it was him.

His tall frame was easily attention grabbing. He walked over to a table and sat on the stool closest the window. I stopped breathing completely. Running to the kitchen I bumped into Anna yet again.

"Did you see the sexy vampire that just walked in. You're lucky, he's in your area." She smirked.

"Yeah, lucky." I said as I tried again to get into the kitchen.

"He's that way, stupid." She laughed as she pushed me out from behind the bar.

He saw me. There was a smile on his face.

Swallowing back pure fear I walked to his table holding my hands at my sides to stop them from shaking.

"Good evening." He purred looking out of the window.

His reflection stood out in the window, he stared at me without actually looking at me.

"Beautiful moon tonight." He said.

"Yuh-yes, it is." My god awful stutter reared it's ugly head when I was scared shitless.

Stopping myself I realized there were tons of ways I could handle this. The best one was to retreat to the kitchen and just slip out the back. The faster I could get home the least dead I'd be.

I turned to leave, I could hear him say something else, but I wasn't sure if it was in English. Anna almost bumped into me again, but I threw my hand up. She froze.

I threw my small smock on the floor and grabbed my bag. As I unfroze Anna she looked at me, she was confused, but I wouldn't explain.

I headed out of that place as fast as I could. It seemed like hiding was the one thing I could rely on.

As I approached the river walk I could hear the wind whistle through the nearby trees. It made me uneasy for no good reason. My apartment was just across the river walk, I could see it now.

The first thing I realized was how cold his hands were.

"Hello little witch." He hissed through his fangs.

The sharp pain of his teeth cutting into my neck made me screech. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, now, we don't want to wake the neighbors." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm a fu-fucking necromancer you asshole." I cried out.

"I know that little witch. Why else do you think I came for you?" He smiled with my blood falling from his lips.

He released me, I was about to run when he caught me by my hair.

"No, no. Not so fast little witch. I believe we have a score to settle." He chuckled wiping my blood off of his face.

"Please, please. Don't kill me." I cried.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to use you." He whispered.

His harsh words were the last thing I heard before it all went black.


	2. Hunted

When I awoke it was the smell that caught me by surprise. It didn't smell like my apartment, it smelt like moisture.

The chill that hung in the air gave it away before I even opened my eyes. I was in a cellar of some sort. But when I came to, I realized it was a jail cell.

"Hello?" I called, there was no answer.

I scrambled to my feet and went to the bars. I closed my eyes and envisioned the door opening. When I could hear the click of the lock, I opened my eyes to find myself free.

I smiled to myself as I walked out into the small hallway. There were stairs up to a steel door. What kind of a criminal did they think I really was?

I had no part in what Marnie did, I refused. Sadly, just me being in the circle gave it what necessary fuel it needed. Other than that I did nothing at all, didn't have the guts, nor the hate for it.

The steel door wouldn't seem like such a threat if there weren't heavily armed men on the other side of it.

I made the door fly open, the power that came from me was so fueled by fear, the door almost came off the hinges.

The men rushed in as I hid behind the stairs. When the men went to my cell I ran up the stairs.

"Stop!" One of the men warned. I just kept running.

When I saw the doors that led outside I sped up. Before I could make it a strikingly white man stepped in front of me. His hair a lovely chocolate brown, his face handsome.

I noticed him a second to late, I slammed into him and fell to the floor.

"I see you've hoodwinked my men." He said with a deep southern accent.

"I see you've locked me up in your basement for no good reason." I snapped.

"No good reason?" I heard the voice of the tall blond vampire behind me, his strong hands were on my waist as he picked me up.

"Yes, I didn't do anything." I pleaded.

"Maim, I can assure you. We have just contained you until we could reason with you, it was for our safety, really." The brown haired vampire said. He gestured to what looked like an office from where I stood.

I walked into the office, then the other two vampires joined me. I sat in the chair that faced the desk.

"I am Mr. Compton, you may call me Bill. And this is Mr. Northman." Bill said with a polite tone.

"You can call me Eric, little witch." Eric whispered into my ear.

"Now, it seems we have certain matters to discuss. But, you've been asleep for a good while. If you need to go to the restroom, or if you're hungry, or thirsty." Bill seemed to be playing good cop.

By the pain that still stung in my neck, I could already tell Eric would be handling the role of bad cop.

"No, I'm fine." I lied, I had to do all of those things. How long had I been out?

"Alright, we know from some inside information that you are a…true witch?" Bill said unsurely.

"Meaning that I was born with powers, I didn't have to practice witchcraft." I shook my head at the fact.

"So you are confirming that you are a true witch?" Bill asked raising his eye brows.

"Yes, I am." I stated nodding my head. "May I take my leave now?" I asked getting up.

Eric put his hands on my shoulders and sat me back down. "No, little witch." He said.

"I have a name you know." I muttered. Bill looked interested as to what it was. "Silver, is my name." I said bluntly.

"Silver, I brought you here to inquire about a job." Bill said taking a breath. He continued. "I have many vampires in my kingdom, a few shape shifters, and even a telepath. But, now I could really use a true witch." He said plainly smiling at me.

"No, no, hell no!" I screamed at myself in my mind. But what really came out to the two vampires was.

"Okay." Oh-fucking-kay? Really Silver?

Bill nodded. "Great, I'll be making preparations for your housing and your duties." He said.

"For now, Mr. Northman will be looking after you for the night and during the day I will arrange for someone else to take over." Bill said.

"Wait, why do I need to be looked after?" I asked him. He met my eyes.

"It seems we're not the only people looking for you Miss. Hart." Bill said. I realized I hadn't told him my last name. But he already knew me, and what I was anyway. No reason to fuss.


	3. Back In Bon Temps

Eric walked to a very shiny new sports car. "Get in." Eric demanded, I obeyed.

As soon as I got in he cranked up and we were out of there.

"We're going to my bar in Shreveport." He told me. I didn't care, I knew I had no choices. These vampires owned me now.

My neck was really starting to throb. I rubbed it trying to keep silent. Eric looked over at me. He pulled over and within the second he put his bleeding wrist in front of my face.

"Drink." He said with the wispy voice that floated through his fangs.

"No." I said grossed out completely. After I said that he took his wrist back and licked his wound, it healed right then and there.

"Suit yourself." He started the car again.

After a good while of driving. He stopped in front of a bar named Fangtasia, Eric pulled into the back. He got out and walked into the back door.

"Great." I muttered as I got out of the car to follow him.

As I went in I saw that he was standing against the wall waiting for me to come in. He looked enormously bored.

"You'll stay in my office, little witch." Eric said as he took me by my arm to a medium sized room with a desk and a chair, it was dark and silent.

He sat me down in the chair behind the desk. "Stay." Eric pointed at me as if I were a dog.

After he left I sat back in the chair. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

I was left in the office alone for about two hours. The whole time I bit my nails, tried to figure out a way to back out of this job, and spun around in the chair.

After I almost puked from dizziness I stretched out on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Oh, how I was missing my apartment, and my freedom. This was all because of my powers, the damn powers that were passed onto me from my grandmother and my mother.

Their powers got them killed, now mine would expose me to the very same fate. I had to bury my feelings and try to survive.

Eric came back in, he was holding a piece of paper. He passed me without speaking. He sat in his chair and grabbed the phone.

I sat up on the couch and watched him.

"Hello, Mr. Hems?" He waited a second. "Hi, this in Eric Northman, I'm calling about the house in Bon Temps. Oh? That's great. Alright thank you." On the phone he seemed normal, and civilized.

After he hung up he glanced over at me. "Your house is set up." He said.

"What?" I asked him as he stood.

"Let's go." He said, we got in the car again and drove back towards Bon Temps.

"You'll be living in Bon Temps. Bill arranged a house for you, he is having your things moved in the morning." Eric informed me.

"So, who else is after me anyway?" I asked him, he seemed as if he didn't want to tell me. So I just kept quiet.

When we arrived at the small house I examined the outside. It looked completely new, as if it had been sat there just for my benefit.

Eric walked around and waited for me to get out. He walked to the door and took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked it and placed the key in my hand.

The inside of the house was plain, clean, and new. The living room was almost empty except for a loveseat that sat in the middle of it.

There was a hallway to the right that led to a kitchen, it was bigger than the one in my apartment. It already had a table and three chairs.

The next hall led to a room, it was a pretty big room, and very empty.

Eric walked into the dark doorway and peered inside.

"Is it to your liking?" He asked with a small smirk.

"It's nice." I smiled at the window seat.

"I'll go get some food for you. What do you like little witch?" His wry smirk was enough for me to know that he was most likely never going to call me by my real name.

"Surprise me, big vampire." I tried out my nickname for him, he didn't seem to like it.

* * *

><p>After Eric returned from wherever he had been he sat a paper bag in front of me.<p>

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a piece of meat and cheese on two pieces of bread, and fried potatoes." He said with much disgust.

"A burger." I corrected him very quietly. Eric sat across the table from me staring while I ate.

"What?" I asked when I had enough.

"There is a scar on your neck. It's bothering me." He said looking at my neck.

"Why should it? You did it." I said putting the remains of the food back in the bag.

"No, that scar." He was next to me moving his hand slowly to my neck.

I froze in place, my body didn't move and my heart was beating quickly. Then he touched the long scar I had on my neck since I was a baby. It was there so long it was almost like a birthmark.

"Oh." I muttered waiting for him to remove his hand. He didn't.

"Where did it come from?" He whispered. I didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who is looking for me." I said, he took his hand away and sat back down keeping his eyes with mine.

"Negotiating, little witch?" Eric smirked.

"Well, why not?" I shrugged. Eric leaned over the table getting a little closer. Still his closeness made my neck throb.

"There are many vampires searching for true witches, if not for necromancy, then just to have one. When a vampire has a witch working for him, especially a necromancer. Well, said vampire would be virtually invincible." Eric said.

"Since there are just a handful in the world, most already claimed by a vampire. You are like a one of a kind." Eric said smiling a bit.

"That does not answer my question." I explained holding up my hands.

"I can't answer your question." He spat, his mood jumped so easily.

"Fine, then I can't answer your question." I whispered looking away from him, I didn't want to look at how angry he'd become.

"Then don't, your boss already knows enough about you." I could hear the smile in his voice.


	4. Alone

Eric kept silent while I laid on the loveseat. I was very sleepy, I started to wonder if there was something in the drink Eric brought me.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting in the circle staring blankly at Marnie. She had the weirdest smirk on her face. <em>

_Marnie was my mentor, she took me under her wing since I was fifteen years old. I stayed with her because I had lost my family, and instead of living in a foster home, I'd rather live with a reclusive cult leader. _

_She took me in because she knew what I was._

"_Next, we're going to raise a person." She mumbled. _

"_What the fuck?" Jesus asked. _

"_No, Marnie we can't do that." Holly added. _

_Everyone else just shook their heads, and stared like I had. _

"_Marnie, we can't do that, it's necromancy." I whispered to her. She already knew that._

_The doors blew open, there was a tall, pale, and blond man. He was beautiful, and terrible in many ways. _

"_Ya'll looking for a dead body?" He asked, then his fangs shot out. His smile was deadly. _

_He looked over at Lafayette who was Jesus' boyfriend. "Oh, Lafayette, I didn't know you were a witch." The vampire smiled. _

_The vampire walked closer to the circle. I watched from afar as he stepped on a candle. The flame snuffed out and he began to talk._

"_Now, I hear that the one who leads this coven is called Marnie." The vampire purred. After a few long seconds when nobody stepped forward. He was angry._

"_Who is Marnie?" He barked. Then Marnie stepped forward._

"_I am Marnie." She said. _

"_Thank you for stepping forward." He said, then he walked to her. _

_He grabbed her and bit into her neck. _

_Then something happened, I wanted it to stop. Power engulfed the room. I asked for help, and it came. The lights went out, a gust of wind swept the room. It possessed Marnie, but I brought it there. _

_The power was traveling through me, and as it happened at first I couldn't think, or hear. I just felt the blinding, and intoxicating power. _

_When I regained my sense Marnie was speaking in tongues and the vampire was staring in astonishment. Then he, ran away. Marnie fell to the floor. The power was gone._

* * *

><p>Eric was touching my face. His cold skin shocked me awake. The dream, or memory, was a recurring one. I gasped and moved away.<p>

"Little witch, I have to go." He said as he moved away from me.

"I'm leaving you with one of my associates." He said. "Your stuff will be here in an hour or two." He smiled, and then he walked out of the door.

Eric's associate was a very tall man with dark hair, and a dark beard.

"You must be Eric's associate." I said to him.

"I'm Alcide." He greeted me with his hand. I took it, he was very warm.

"I'm Silver." I said giving him an halfhearted smile.

The day went on. When my stuff arrived, Alcide helped me unpack what I had and put them in their places.

"So, Silver what do you do for the vampires? I have a friend, she works for Bill too. She's a telepath." Alcide said while we moved the mattress into my room.

"Oh, I'm a true witch." I said as we placed the mattress on the bed frame.

"True witch?" He asked, I nodded.

"It just means that I was born with powers." I shrugged, Alcide nodded giving me a smile.

When my house was finally set, it was about five in the afternoon.

"Silver, I'm going out to get a pizza, you like cheese and pepperoni, right?" Alcide asked, I found it nice that he actually called me by my name, unlike Eric.

"Yes." I answered, I really needed to go to the store, my fridge was empty.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and left. I got up and locked the door behind him.

As I walked through the bedroom I looked over my bed, and my dresser. As I stood in the doorway I heard a loud bang, and another.

There was someone breaking down the front door.


	5. A Hole In My Chest

I turned the light off in my room and slid behind the door.

"Where is the bitch?" A man yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Larry!" Another man hissed.

"Dude, don't say names." A third man said. I was stricken with fear, there were actually people hunting me down, and they were here.

As I watched through the crack in the door, a man who looked to be an ordinary redneck walked through the living room, he was holding a knife.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" The one with a baseball bat asked the man with the knife.

"That vamp is gonna pay us good money to just grab some girl." The third one who held a handgun said with a nasty smirk.

When they walked into the room and flipped on the light I held my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet.

Then they walked out. I knew I had to make a break for it.

As I ran out of the room one of them knocked me against a wall. I lost my balance and hit the ground. The one with the knife came after me.

I shut my eyes, wishing it all to stop. There was a gunshot.

When I opened my eyes, the man with the knife was on the floor, there was a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Oh god." I gasped, the man with the gun looked shocked, he knew he didn't do it.

"What the fuck man?" The one with the baseball bat screamed.

"I-I didn't, I didn't do that." He trembled, then he looked at me. "She did." He said pointing the gun at me.

"No, no, how could I?" My body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Shut up whore!" The man with the gun screamed. He walked over and hit me in the face with the butt of the gun.

The pain was unbearable, I gasped and fell back against the wall. Blood was falling from my lips.

"I'm telling you man, it was her." He said. I shut my eyes tight and concentrated. The man with the baseball bat hit the man with the gun in the face. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled for the door.

There was another deafening gunshot. My ears rung, and before I could even speak I found myself on the floor.

My shirt was soaked with blood instantly, I felt incredibly dizzy. The pain had my stomach churning and my head spinning.

My fingers found a hole on the left side of my chest, as I gasped for breath, I felt myself dying.

When I could see again, the man that had shot me was standing close to me. There was a scream, and the man with the baseball bat was on the ground a few feet from where I lay.

Eric dashed into sight, he picked up the man that shot me by his neck. There was a very loud crack, and he threw the man down.

As Eric walked towards me, I could see blood all over his mouth.

My blurry vision came in and out. Eric was there the whole time, he looked into my eyes.

He bit into his wrist, I shut my eyes as another wave of pain rolled over me.

His icy skin was against my lips. His cold blood fell down my throat. I gagged and coughed. Then I swallowed.

Within minutes, I could feel my body healing. When I opened my eyes there was a rush. It was raw energy coursing through me.

The lights in my house started to blink on and off, and everything kind of shuddered. Eric was staring.

When I realized it was me, I stopped myself.

"Now, isn't this unfortunate. Dead bodies, in your house." Eric said quietly as he helped me to my feet.

"Tell me, little witch, are you alright?" He asked, whenever he looked at me, his eyes always seemed to wander down to the scar on my neck.

"I'm fine." I whispered peering down at the unfortunate dead fellows.

"Good, you're helping me dispose of the bodies." Eric was smiling and completely serious when I looked up at him.

"She will not." Bill said sternly walking into the living room. "Silver, are you okay?" Bill looked over at me. I nodded.

"Eric, you will have Pam handle this. You're staying with Silver, here." Bill demanded, Eric kept a straight face.

When Bill was gone, Eric took out a cell-phone and pushed a single number.

He held the phone to his ear. "Pam, come to 6723 Horton Avenue. Bring a shovel." He said and snapped the phone shut.

Eric took my arm and led me to my room. "Why don't you just clean yourself up, we'll handle the corpses." He walked out closing the door behind him.

I sighed and went through my dressers. When I found an outfit I went to my bathroom.

As I undressed I looked at my chest where I had been shot. My pale skin was clear, just the same as before.

The warm water washed away all the sticky blood as I stood under it.

I watched as the bright red water drained from the tub. Then I dressed, in jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, and a black vest.

When I walked back out of my room I saw a woman, who could probably pass for Eric's sister. She was tall, blond, and strikingly white, just like him.

There was one body left, but the blood was still on the floor. The woman was a bit familiar, I tried to remember where I had seen her before.

But when she saw me, she threw me against the wall. Her fangs were out and she was very angry.

"I've seen you somewhere before." She said.

"Have you?" I peeped in fear, she smiled at that.

"You were standing behind that witch-bitch when she fucked up my face." She growled.

"Oh yeah, about that. It wasn't my decision." I apologized, still being held up against the wall.

"Put her down, Pam." Eric sighed walking into the room to pick up the last man.

"But, Eric." She looked over at him. "Down, now." He demanded walking out of the house with the dead man over his shoulder.

Pam obeyed him and released me. "Sorry." She sneered, I knew she wasn't.

Eric walked back in. "Go, dispose of them." He whispered, Pam nodded and left. Then Eric turned to me with a smile.

"So, little witch, what shall we do to pass the time?" He asked smirking.


	6. Aftermath

Alcide came in the door, he looked around.

"What happened?" He asked, worried.

"Mr. Herveaux, so nice of you to join us." Eric smiled wryly.

"I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason to leave the little witch all on her lonesome." He looked to Alcide, who was still staring at the blood on the floor.

"I went to get a pizza. Eric, in case you forgot, us human's have to eat." He said walking over to stand beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked, I gave him a smile and a nod.

"Her jaw was cracked and she had been shot. But, I gave her my blood." Eric smiled widely. Alcide rolled his eyes.

"If someone would've explained how serious it was." Alcide was saying, Eric stalked over to get in Alcide's face. I was stuck in between the two very large men. I frowned and tried to wriggle out of my entrapment. But, I failed.

"Well, now you know she is valuable. A commodity wanted by many vampires. So, I suggest you keep a closer eye on her." Eric spoke sternly. I could feel the rumble in his chest.

"Um, guys, can I, move?" I asked. Alcide moved, I knew Eric wouldn't.

"If you don't, well, I guess I'll have to lock her up during the day." Eric smirked down at me. I frowned and moved back a little more.

"Silver, I'm going to leave, okay?" Alcide asked looking down at me.

"It's fine, have a good night." I told him.

"You too." Alcide smiled, hugging me. Eric was staring from a few feet away.

When Alcide was gone I went to the door and assessed the damage. It was completely in shards of wood, I sighed staring down at my shoes. The house was so nice, now it was broken and bloody.

"You must be hungry." Eric said walking past me out the door. I was going to deny it, but my stomach gave out a audible growl.

"I haven't eaten all day." I muttered moving my hair behind my right ear. Eric opened the passenger door and waited for me. I walked past him and sat in the passenger seat.

"What about the door, anyone can just walk in-" I was saying before Eric shut the door. I huffed and watched him walk slowly to the other side of the car. Eric got in and started it up.

"So, how has your day been?" He asked a quite normal question.

"It was great, Alcide's a nice guy." I said smiling at the windshield.

"He sure is, allowing you to be nearly killed, very nice." Eric muttered sarcastically.

"It wasn't his fault." I said looking over at him. He smiled.

"Of course not." Eric said before he stopped. We were parked in a gravel lot. There was a bar and grill called Merlotte's. I remembered seeing it a couple of times, and I knew Holly worked there.

Before I knew it Eric was opening my door. "Let's go." He said. I got out and followed Eric. As we walked in everyone glanced over. I never liked attention, and I liked it even less now.

A girl that was only a couple of years older than me walked up, her long red hair was in a ponytail. She wore a bright smile.

"Hey Eric." She greeted him.

"Jessica." Eric said looking elsewhere, he had his eyes on a blond waitress that had no clue he was even here.

"Want a booth?" She asked still as chipper as before, she obviously knew how impervious Eric was.

"Sure." I said after Eric became mute. Jessica showed us to a booth, I sat down, Eric walked over to the blond woman.

"You're Silver." Jessica said, I looked up, did everyone know who I was now? "Bill, is my maker." She added.

"Oh, yes, I'm Silver." I nodded.

"Well, I'm Jessica." She said with a wider smile, then she left. I was sitting alone, until Eric came back. He sat down and looked at me.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I asked him motioning to the blond waitress.

"No." He said shortly.

"What will ya'll be having tonight?" I heard Holly and looked up. "Silver?" She asked smiling widely.

"Hey Holly." I said getting up to hug her. She squeezed me hard.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with an almost in audible breath. Before I could say anything, Eric spoke.

"No, she is here on her own free will." Eric said smiling insincerely.

"Holly, I'm working for him." I said quietly, she nodded. "I'll have a burger, fries, and a Pepsi." I said, Holly nodded stressing her smile.

"Tru blood, B-negative." Eric said dismissively. Holly wrote it down and skittered away.

"Well, that was a disaster." I muttered putting my face in my hands.

"You should be more confident." Eric said looking at the menu with a distasteful expression.

"Oh should I?" I asked cynically. He put down the menu frowning at me.

"Yes, you're a true witch. You have power." He whispered leaning over the table a bit to meet my eyes.

"I don't want it." I hissed at him. It was the truth, I didn't want to be what I was, it made me different. It got my ancestors killed before they even turned thirty, I had only thirteen more years to look forward to. Maybe even less.

"That's just self-pity." Eric said sitting back in his seat. I sighed and just kept quiet.

"Here's your food, doll." Holly said placing a plate in front of me and a Tru blood in front of Eric. Holly placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"I'm glad your back. If you ever need to talk honey, you know where to find me." She said with a generous smile.

"Thank you, Holly." I said, she nodded and left.

I ate my food while Eric drank. He kept his eyes on my neck the whole time. It made me very uncomfortable. After I was done I left a tip and walked out of there without Eric. But just like that he was in front of me.

"You were born on October 13th 1994, Silver Callista Hart, Callista coming from your great grandmother on your mother's side. Your mother, Esther Ann Hart, was twenty-nine years old when she went missing, you were eleven, you had to live with your dad. It was only until you were fifteen when your father Lucas Bram Wolfe also went missing, both cases has remained unsolved until this day. I know all of this about you, but I still don't know where that scar came from." Eric went on.

"No hospital records, no child services visits. I have to say, it's a mystery." He said following me as I walked to the car.

"It's going to stay that way." I muttered standing close to the car.

Eric pushed me up against the car, his body was pressed firmly against mine. "I really would like to know about it." He breathed into my ear.

"It doesn't matter, it's just a scar." I said shakily.

"You know what I think?" He whispered still holding me against the car door.

"No." I said quickly. Eric smirked.

"I think the same people who took your mother, decided to execute you. But, somehow, you survived." Eric said looking deeply into my eyes. After a few seconds his face fell.

He backed up and walked around the car. My heart was making hurdles in my chest. I took a deep breath and contemplated how far I would get if I decided to run. Probably a good two feet. Maybe not.


	7. Ember Road

**I love the reviews! Hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>I got into the car and kept my eyes on the trees outside of the passenger window. Eric was silent as he drove. I noticed we weren't going back to my house. But, the road we did go down was familiar.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't answer, I started to worry.

When we passed the sign that said **Ember Road** I tensed. It was the road that led to my home, the one I had grown up in.

The awful memories welled up in the back of my throat. I felt completely sick. Eric was keeping his face straight, without emotion.

He stopped the car about two yards from the three story house. It stood dankly, vegetation riddled the porch and the first floor walls. A once broken window in front was covered up with dirty plastic.

The house that was once beautiful, now looked like the way I had felt about it. Unbearable.

I owned the house and the large piece of land, but I didn't want it. I couldn't sell it, because I just didn't have the courage to even step foot here.

Eric got out of the car and was at my door. I held back the bile in my throat. Eric opened the door and took me by my arm.

"Eric, c-can we please leave." I asked looking up at him.

"Not until you tell me everything. I want to know, what happened to your mother." He whispered. I shook my head biting the inside of my cheek.

Eric started with me towards the house. I jerked away from him and started to run. His blood made me fast and strong, but I was also scared.

When he caught me, he didn't give me another chance. He held me like a feral cat, by my neck. When we reached the porch I broke down in tears.

* * *

><p><em>The shingles on the roof were quite hot on my feet as I reached the edge. It was so far up, and I was frightened. But, I just couldn't seem to stop myself.<em>

_When I finally jumped, the wind blew through my hair and then I met the ground. _

_There were a few seconds that I just couldn't think, see, hear, breathe, or speak. Then she was there. _

"_Are you alright baby?" She held me, I was inside the house and it was nighttime. My mother smiled at me. _

"_How many times had I told you not to play on the roof." She scolded me, she was undeniably insane. Her power made her that way._

* * *

><p>I stood off of the edge of the porch as I vomited. Eric was leaning against the front door. My eyes were filled with tears and my throat burned. Suddenly the air around me grew cold.<p>

"Eric, I wouldn't do this if I were you." I whispered. Eric looked nonchalant as he walked over to me and grabbed me again.

He held up a key. "I found this in your apartment, put away in an envelope." He murmured. He drug me along to the door and stuck the key inside.

When the door opened I could smell the dusty still air that remained locked away for six years. Eric went in without hesitation. I shut my eyes tight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Silver, someone's coming." My mother breathed with an ecstatic look on her face. <em>

"_What do you mean?" I asked her looking at her from where I sat. She jumped to her feet and giggled._

"_They're going to kill me." She seemed absolutely tickled. I was terrified. When I heard a window in the foyer shatter, I ran up the stairs. There were men yelling. My mother was laughing uncontrollably. _

_I ran into my closet and closed the door. As my body shook I climbed up the stack of books and slipped into the small attic space._

* * *

><p>We stood in the foyer while Eric looked around.<p>

"Nice house." He smiled down at me before he jerked me along up the stairs.

When we reached the top I could feel another bout of sickness coming. Eric pulled me to where my room was as if he knew. But instead of going straight into it he stopped, and looked behind us. His fangs shot out, they gleamed in the dim light of the long hallway.

It was silent, but I could feel someone there. That someone was watching us. That someone was putting off energy.

I hadn't felt the same amount of energy since I had lost my mother. It was powerful and it vibrated through me.

"Do you feel that too?" I asked him. Eric pulled me to him and held me there as he walked back to the staircase. He held me to him for just another second, then he tilted my body at the edge of the first step.

"Eric! Stop!" I shrieked with panic.

He was going to push me down the stairs. Before I fell I realized it wasn't him. It was a necromancer.

As I tumbled down I tried in vain to stop myself from hitting the railing. When I did the breath went out of me.

As I gasped for breath I sent out a wave of power, whoever was doing this was interrupted, they weren't as strong as I was.

"Eric!" I screamed, he refocused and ran to me. He picked me up and jumped over the railing, running quickly to the car. He put me in the car and he started up, we were out of there within seconds.

"A necromancer." I murmured. "Whoever they were, they weren't stronger than me." I added trying not to breathe to hard because of the god awful pain in my ribcage.

"Did, I?" Eric was confused. "Push you down the stairs?" He asked not looking my way.

"Yes." I sighed, my ribs felt bruised. "It was your fault." I huffed. Eric stopped the car suddenly. I hit the dashboard with my face. As if being tossed down a lot of stairs wasn't enough.

"I have to know, who took your mother." He hissed. For a second, it didn't click. But when he started driving again, a light went off in my head.

"You don't know who's coming after me." I said. "That's why you couldn't tell me, you have no clue." I held back my grin.

Eric didn't deny it, that confirmed it. I was a little smug, but I was still scared. If he didn't know, then Bill didn't know, then it could be anyone.

We were blindsided as to who or what wanted me. That meant when they decided to come for me, well they had the upper hand. My smile fell.


	8. Old Friends

Eric took me to Bill's house. His guards stopped us. Eric rolled down his window.

"Mr. Northman." The guard nodded and allowed him to continue.

Eric parked in front of the porch. He got out and walked up the porch without me. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I tried to get out, but my mid abdomen ignited with the deepest pain. I whimpered.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" A woman asked.

"Doubt it." I muttered holding my ribs. When I looked up I saw it was the blond waitress from the bar. She helped me out of the car and up the steps of the porch.

"I'm Sookie." She said as we entered the house.

"I'm Silver." I hissed as I tried to stand on my own. My ribs were really hurting.

"Bet the vampires love that name." She mused, I giggled, but it hurt my ribs even worse.

"Sorry." She said and looked around.

"Eric!" She yelled, I was amazed, she didn't fear him at all. He walked out with an annoyed expression.

"I see you've brought the little witch in." Eric brightened with a small smile. I frowned at him.

"Witch?" She asked looking at me, I shrugged. Sookie rubbed her face, she seemed tired. I stood on my own, the pain brought tears to my eyes.

When Bill walked out Sookie sighed.

"Nice to meet you Silver." She said before she left. Bill looked dissatisfied as he motioned to his office. I stumbled forward, almost falling down. Eric caught me and helped me to the chair.

Bill sat down at his desk and looked over at me his eyes narrowed.

"There was a rogue witch on your estate I hear." Bill said putting whatever had disappointed him behind him.

"Yes, and whoever it was, was a necromancer. Not a strong one, but one none the less." I spoke with a stressed breath. Bill looked thoughtful for a short second. He leaned back in his chair.

"Well, we must find out who it is. I'll send a few of guards, may I have your permission to search the house thoroughly?" He asked, I nodded and held my throbbing ribs.

"Is something wrong, Miss. Hart?" Bill asked.

"My ribs, I think they might be bruised." I said and left it at that. I didn't want to rat Eric out. It was his fault we were there, but throwing me down the stairs was involuntary.

Bill glanced at Eric for a moment then he was up. "Would you like some of my blood, Miss. Hart?" He asked. I shook my head, I didn't want vampire blood.

I didn't like the feeling of uncontrollable power, raw energy. It made me feel insecure.

"I just need some rest." I said, he nodded.

"Eric, take Miss. Hart home." Bill said dismissing us. Eric helped me up and supported my weight as we went out of the house. Eric helped me into the car and closed the door.

"I suppose you don't want my blood either." Eric said, he sounded a bit dejected when he spoke to me.

"No, I don't." I whispered. When we got back to my house the door was still broken. The blood had dried on the floor. The two reminders of what had happened earlier that night stood out as I passed them to my room.

Eric sat me on my bed, before I could do anything he took my shoes off.

"Would you like me to take anything else off?" He asked with a arrogant smirk.

"No." I snapped and laid back on my bed. My ribs were still throbbing, but I was sleepy. I'd go to the doctor tomorrow. Eric walked to the door of my room and placed a chair there. He closed it and turned the light off.

Eric was close, I was safe. The room was dark and silent, except for my unsteady breathing. I ignored the fact that Eric was about two feet away and pulled my jeans and my vest off.

I pulled my blankets over my body and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

><p><em>Eric was beside me, rubbing my face. His smile was not arrogant or wry, but sincere. <em>

"_Silver, you're so beautiful." He murmured looking into my eyes. It had been the first time he had called me by my name. _

_I couldn't help but to smile at him. _

"_Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly, I nodded. His beautifully white face inched closer to mine. Gently he placed his lips against mine._

_Our lips moved in unison, I put my fingers through his blond hair. He held my face in his soft hands._

* * *

><p>When I actually awoke I was laying on my back. My ribs were still aching tremendously. I sat up and looked at the window, it was daylight. I got to my feet and walked stiffly to my dresser.<p>

There was a piece of paper with something on it. It said _**Sweet Dreams?**_ I sneered at it as I crumbled it in my hand. I took a pair of shorts out of my top drawer and put them on carefully.

As I walked out of my room I saw Alcide opening and closing a new door. He had a tool belt and jeans on. His shirt was hanging on the coat hanger.

"Nice door." I muttered smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Think so?" He asked, I nodded. "I brought it from one of the warehouses, thought it would be a perfect match, but I had to saw a little off the top. Hope I didn't wake you." He said trying the door once again.

"No, you didn't." I mumbled, walking over to take a closer look at it. It was nicer than the one before.

"It's sturdier than the other one." Alcide pointed out. I nodded.

"Would you mind going to the grocery store with me?" I asked him.

"That'll be fine." He said. I put a new shirt on and put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my bag off of the dresser and went out to Alcide's truck where he was waiting for me. He held up some keys.

"This one is to the door knob, and this one is to the deadbolt." He told me. I nodded and placed them inside my bag. Alcide opened the passenger door for me and closed it. He got in and drove to the closest grocery store.

It was small, but it was fine. Alcide got a buggy for me and pushed it as I walked through the isles in search of things that I needed.

"So you have a warehouse?" I asked Alcide as I picked up some chips. Alcide nodded getting some paper towels off of the top shelf.

"I own a construction business." He said as he pushed the buggy behind me.

"Oh." I said. Alcide was nice, tall, handsome, and successful. I wondered why he was working for Bill and Eric.

"Silver, hey." I heard Holly, I turned to see her pushing a full buggy with a bright smile on her face.

"Fancy meeting you here." I smirked as she walked over to hug me. I sucked in a sharp breath feeling the pain in my ribs.

"So, honey, who's this?" Holly asked waggling her brows at me.

"This is Alcide." I said, he walked up and put his hand out for Holly. She hugged him instead. He looked over at me with a wry smile, I mouthed 'sorry' he shrugged.

"Sorry hon, I'm a hugging kind of person." She chuckled releasing him.

"That's alright." He said. Holly walked back over to me.

"Some of the girls want to meet up again, you know, post Marnie mess. A lot of them just can't cope without the goddess." Holly said, that struck a nerve in me.

"So, what I'm trying to do is ask you to come, tomorrow night." Holly smiled weakly. Holly was one of my actual friends, and I wanted to make her happy, and the circle was actually a calming place for me, before.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said, she beamed at me.

"We're meeting at my house, my kids are at their dad's house." She said, I nodded and she hugged me once more. "See you. Nice meeting you Alcide." She said before she left. I was excited and a little worried about going back to the circle.


	9. Secrets

"So, where to after this?" Alcide asked with a smile as we reached the check out line. I checked my phone it was almost three in the afternoon.

"Maybe the hospital." I said with much aversion at the lingering pain in my ribs. When we were at the truck Alcide stopped me.

"What happened?" He asked with seriousness in his deep voice.

"Last night, Eric threw me down some stairs." I sighed holding my ribs. Alcide moved my hands.

"Let me see?" He asked, I pulled up my shirt to show my ribs. I hadn't even looked yet, and I was glad. My whole mid abdomen was black and blue.

"He did this?" Alcide was angry. I dropped my shirt.

"He was under a spell." I said quietly picking up a bag. Alcide took it out of my hand.

"Get in, I'll handle these." He said coming down from his anger, I did what he said.

We dropped by my house, Alcide put the groceries away. He got back in the truck and drove me to the hospital. We waited for a long hour.

I went into a room and put a gown on. I took x-rays and went back to my room to wait for another hour. When the doctor came in he had a pleasant look on his face.

"Well, you sure have some bruised ribs, but that is manageable. I want to give you something for the pain, and I want you to go home and get some rest." He said and wrote a prescription.

After he handed the prescription to me, he left. I got dressed and walked out of the room. Before I entered the lobby I could see Alcide sitting close to the door. When I nudged him, he smiled.

"You okay?" He asked quietly as he got up.

"Yeah, just bruised ribs." I said, as we walked out of the hospital.

The ride home was quiet, I noticed when I was with Alcide, I didn't feel the intensity I did with Eric.

When we got back to the house Alcide came around and opened the door for me. He helped me into the house and to my bed.

At about six o'clock I took one of the pills the doctor had given to me. After about thirty minutes I felt woozy.

I walked into the living room where Alcide was sitting, I sat down next to him and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not so good." I muttered falling back into the soft couch. There was a knock on the door.

Alcide got up and walked to it, as soon as he opened it Eric was in.

"Little witch, you don't look so good." He said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I retorted sarcastically. Alcide took his coat off of the coat hanger. Then he walked to me.

"Night Silver." He said and placed a kiss on my forehead. For a second I sat there stunned. Then I waved to him just before he shut the door.

Eric paced in front of me for a few minutes. I kept my eyes shut so I didn't feel so dizzy.

Eric sat down in the chair just a few feet away.

"Now I have you all to myself." Eric said giddily. I frowned at his tone.

"Oh woo!" I mumbled unenthusiastically. Eric moved next to me.

"Your on pain killers." He stated knowingly.

"Yeah, because you bruised my ribs. How do you know?" I asked looking at him.

"Your blood is thin." He said walking into the kitchen. I heard a loud beep. It made me jump. There was another beep, he walked back into the room.

"Tru Blood, B-negative, you remembered." Eric whispered, I nodded looking over at him. He took a sip and sat it on the coffee table.

"Now down to business, as you can see I was late." He said, sitting back in the chair. "I had to see Bill, they found something in your house. I think you might want to see it." He said handing me a piece of paper.

It was crumbled a bit, it had a moon and a dagger on it, and a few words. _For you, Silver._ The writing was fresh, this was left by the rouge witch. I thought I had seen the symbol somewhere before, but I wasn't sure. I put it down on the table next to Eric's drink.

"What about it?" I asked looking drowsily at him.

"This is in only one other place, little witch." Eric said with a serious demeanor.

"Where is that, Eric?" I asked him imitating his dramatic reaction. He went outside very quickly and came back with a large book. He let it fall on the table in front of me.

The same image was printed on the front of the book. I sighed and opened the book. The first page had different last names all in a list, at the end was 'Hart and Wolfe' my breath caught in my throat.

Before I could ask Eric what the hell it was, the pages started to flip. When they stopped there was a picture of me and my mother when I was just a baby. It was a normal family picture.

We were in front of the house and my mother was smiling from ear to ear, I was preoccupied by something off camera. I was about two years old and I didn't have the scar on my neck. This picture was taken before my mother had lost her mind.

I choked up and tried to hide my face, but it was to late. Eric was next to me.

"Is this you and your mother?" He asked close to my ear. "She looks a lot like you, little witch." Eric said getting up to pace in front of me once again.

"You need to tell me everything about that night." He insisted. I sighed and sat back on the couch.

"It was a normal night, I was sitting in the living room reading something. My mom knew someone was coming, I'm not sure how, but she did. I heard the window break, so I ran. I had an attic space in the top of my closet, that's where I hid until the morning. When I finally went downstairs, she was gone, and there was just a bit of blood on the floor." I spilled the truth to the vampire that stood across the room.

"They didn't see you? You didn't see them?" He asked quickly with disappointment in his voice.

"No, I didn't." I knew if I had I wouldn't be here today. Eric sighed and sat next to me.

"How did you get the scar?" He asked me, I held my face in my hands for just a second. The painkillers effected my judgment, and apparently my ability to keep secrets.

"The women in my family seem to get more and more power down the line. My mother was more powerful than her mother, and grandma was more powerful than hers and so on. My mother's powers drove her insane." I said quietly as I stared at the ceiling.

"She killed me, and brought me back." The sentence fell heavy, it had never passed my lips before. My shame was hanging over me for my whole life and I just let it fall. It felt kind of good to be rid of it finally.


End file.
